Predefinição:Slider2/Slide 2
edit | navportal1 = 1 | body = * Characters * Societies * Locations * Organizations * Devil Fruits * Devil Fruit Types * For New Users * Monkey D. Luffy * Straw Hat Pirates * List of Canon Characters * List of Non Canon Characters * Pirates * Marines * By Race * Antagonists * Occupation * By Race * Technology * Animal Species * Grand Line * Islands * East Blue * New World * Towns * Marines * Pirates * Shichibukai * Yonko * World Gov't * Revolutionary Army * About Devil Fruits * Gomu Gomu no Mi * Mera Mera no Mi * Yami Yami no Mi * Gura Gura no Mi * Hito Hito no Mi * Hana Hana no Mi * Moku Moku no Mi * Ope Ope no Mi * Sabi Sabi no Mi * Awa Awa no Mi * Guru Guru no Mi * Suke Suke no Mi * Ton Ton no Mi * Sui Sui no Mi * Magu Magu no Mi * Numa Numa no Mi * Gasu Gasu no Mi * Yuki Yuki no Mi * Goro Goro no Mi * Mane Mane no Mi * Hie Hie no Mi * Bara Bara no Mi * Woshu Woshu no Mi * Beri Beri no Mi * Pika Pika no Mi * Suna Suna no Mi * Baku Baku no Mi * Ito Ito no Mi * Pamu Pamu no Mi * Kage Kage no Mi * Soru Soru no Mi * Noro Noro no Mi * Ato Ato no Mi * Hobi Hobi no Mi * Bari Bari no Mi * Kame Kame no Mi * Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard * Bane Bane no Mi * Bomu Bomu no Mi * Mero Mero no Mi * Jake Jake no Mi * Toge Toge no Mi * Yomi Yomi no Mi * Doku Doku no Mi * Zou Zou no Mi, Model: Mammoth * Chiyu Chiyu no Mi * Shari Shari no Mi * Fuwa Fuwa no Mi * Supa Supa no Mi * Ishi Ishi no Mi * Hira Hira no Mi * Horu Horu no Mi * Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison * Buki Buki no Mi * Giro Giro no Mi * Kilo Kilo no Mi * Horo Horo no Mi * Nui Nui no Mi * Pero Pero no Mi * Nikyu Nikyu no Mi * Mira Mira no Mi * Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe * Uma Uma no Mi * Choki Choki no Mi * Doa Doa no Mi * Nagi Nagi no Mi * Ori Ori no Mi * Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon * Mogu Mogu no Mi * Doru Doru no Mi * Mato Mato no Mi * Sube Sube no Mi * Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: King Cobra * Shiro Shiro no Mi * Paramecia * Zoan * Logia * Artificial Devil Fruits * Natural Devil Fruits * SMILES * Non-Canon Devil Fruits * Welcome to the One Piece Wiki *Guidelines to read before editing *Referencing Information *Customizing and Using Signatures *Frequently Asked Questions *Join A Wiki Crew Today! *Chapter summaries that need work *Episode summaries that need work * }} Category:Subpages